There are various applications existing where a series of verbal questions are posed to an interviewee and the questions and answers are recorded in audio or video format and then made available via the World Wide Web. To accomplish this task traditionally requires the involvement of at least two people, and as many as one person each to prepare the interview, to conduct the interview, to record the interview, and of course to be interviewed. Then the recording must be manually uploaded to a web site and a web page created to present the interview. This is a very people-intensive task, increasing time and cost.